kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Earos
Earos is an energetic member of the Wit Gang, a band of misfits who are dedicated to helping there friend get there heart back. Story Like other members of the Wit Gang, his world was destroyed by the Heartless. After waking up in traverse town, he met the other members of the gang-to-be. They came to treat each other like family, and dedicated themselves to defending the city from Heartless, becoming well known as a brave group of youngsters. One day, however 2 of the gang members were turned into Nobodies. The Nobodies were of the human type and had awakened in Twilight Town. Earos and the other 2 unaffected members managed to scrimp up enough munny to get a gummi ship to Twilight town. After meeting up with their comrades, they vowed to would help the members who were turned into Nobodies. They set off to Castle Oblivion -- which they believe may hold a clue about how to get their hearts back, and have been hanging out there ever since. Personality He is a carefree and optimistic person, though he is somewhat naive. He frequently tends to get hyper and is very energetic. He and the rest of the gang came to Castle Oblivion to try to help restore their friend's Heart. combat style weapon The Compass blade is sort of like a very large switchblade knife, the blade can "unfold" allowing up to 4 blades on it, each facing in different direction. He can split his weapon into 2, 2 sided blades. It is a very fast weapon but dosent deal much damage. combat style his combo focuses on dealing a large quantity of weak attacks in "bursts". combo break down attack 1: hits 1: damage bonus +3: animation, he stabs his sword downward: blade state 1 blade. Attack 2: hits 1: animation, he unfolds a second blade and slashes his enemy with while his other hand seperates the other half of the weapon and unfolds that one, attack 3: the sword he unfolded in the preveious animation, proceeds to spin like a buzz saw and he thrusts it forward, scoreing multiple low damage hits, attack 4: same as above except now with his other sword finnisher: he throws both of the spining blades wich meet in the middle and then fly back to him magic and abbilitys wingaurd- a defensive aero spell.he can cast on allies or himself. Gale force- he throws his weapon to hit enemies at a distance, (similar to strike raid) Aero boost- boosts the damage of all aero based damage by 50% Dragoon- reaction command that letts him immeadiatly finish off any air tossed enemies. wind chill- a special version of aero that deals ice damage. Dust Devil- a special version aerora that dose earth and fire damage. Lightning- a special version of thunderaga that deals light damage. Aero finnisher- deals wind damage durring finisher and has a chance to air toss Aero gaurd- has a chance to air tose when gaurding against a techniqe. Category:POS-1732 Category:Characters Category:Wit Gang